O concurso de beleza
by Ayuki-san
Summary: O grupo de Rena resolve fazer um evento para distração e um concurso de beleza foi proposto. Imsgine as confusões que isso pode ocorrer! [tenho que melhorar esses resumos...]


**O concurso de beleza**

Dando um tempo em suas aventuras, o grupo de Rena resolveu organizar um evento. Um concurso de beleza foi proposto. Rena no começo não concordou mas foi convencida por seus amigos.  
Todos se reuniram animadamente para realizar o evento. Passaram a manhã toda ocupados em montar o palco, testar a iluminação..., todos, com exceção de Opera.  
- Vocês viram a Opera, pessoal? - perguntou Ernest.  
- Não. – respondeu Rena.  
- Já procurou no bar mais próximo? Com certeza você vai encontrá-la lá! – disse ironicamente Dias.  
- Muito engraçado, Dias! Valeu pela colaboração! Vou procurá-la. – despedindo-se do grupo, Ernest foi procurar pela namorada.  
- Puxa Dias! Você podia ter pego mais leve com ele! – falou Rena com pena de Ernest.  
- Que culpa eu tenho se a verdade dói?! Ela deve estar se embebedando no bar com aqueles vagabundos. Não sei como ela consegue beber tanto! – virou-se e seguiu em direção aos outros.  
- Dias... – Rena ficou pensativa, só que foi interrompida pelo grito de Precis – REEENA! Precisamos de sua ajuda aqui! Vem logo!  
- Hã? Ah, já estou indo! – e correu em direção de Precis.

A noite já havia caído quando o concurso começou. Os jurados já estavam em seus lugares. Leon passava o som novamente, afinal ele era o apresentador (contrariado, é claro!).  
Tudo parecia perfeito. Lá atrás, no camarim, as meninas se arrumavam. Rena era a mais tímida de todas, relutava em sair do provador.  
- Vamos, Rena! Saia daí logo! – exclamou Chisato – Eu preciso vestir o meu biquíni.  
- Anda, Rena! Deixa de ser boba e saia logo daí! – falou Celine.  
- Mas eu tô com vergonha. – disse manhosamente.  
- Pare com isso e saia daí! – disse Precis puxando Rena do provador. Ao sair, as garotas olharam admiradas para Rena que ficou ainda mais envergonhada.  
- Não é à toa que o Claude é maluquinho por você! – disse Precis entre risos.  
- Pára,Precis! – disse, dando um empurrão na amiga.  
- É..., enquanto a Rena é muito tímida a Opera é totalmente ao contrário, completamente sem vergonha. – comparou Celine.  
- Ah, não fale assim! – pediu Rena.  
- Por falar em Opera, por onde anda ela? – disse uma voz no provador. Era Chisato.  
- Ih, amiga! Não sei não! Será que o Ernest a encontrou? – perguntou Precis.  
- Vai ver que dessa vez ela bebeu muito além da conta e ficou caída pelo caminho – falou Celine enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.  
- CELINE! – exclamaram todas.  
- Tá bom, tá bom! Não está mais aqui quem falou! – desculpou-se.  
Toc-toc, alguém batia à porta. Era Leon querendo saber se todas estavam prontas. Isso deu um basta na conversa nada "animada" das meninas.

Ao término da música, Leon subiu ao palco para as devidas apresentações. Começou apresentando a si mesmo:  
- Meu nome é Leon Geeste e sou o apresentador desse concurso. Na verdade, eu queria estar no lugar de um desses carinhas sentados ali, - apontou na direção dos jurados – mas eles me consideraram uma criança e não deixaram eu ser jurado. Eu não acho justo, já que a Precis pode participar como candidata.  
- Pare com as reclamações e comece logo esse concurso! – esbravejou Dias, levantando-se e ameaçando tirar a espada da bainha.  
- Calma, calma! – disse Noel tentando acalmar Dias.  
Mas Leon retribuiu a ameaça dando a língua para Dias que desta vez desembainhou a espada e partiu para cima do menino. Os dois ficaram correndo pelo palco que nem duas crianças. Quanto mais Dias tentava acertá-lo, mais Leon fazia gracinhas. Claude que até então estava quieto resolveu se intrometer:  
- Queiram os dois pararem! – levantando-se, continuou – Muito me admira você, Dias, um homem maduro correndo atrás de uma criança. Você está se rebaixando ao nível dele!  
Dias ficou muito sem graça com o que Claude disse. Parou de correr, guardou a espada e voltou ao seu lugar. Mas antes murmurou irritado:  
- Da próxima vez você me paga, pivete mal-criado!  
Tudo havia voltado ao normal e Leon pôde dar continuação as apresentações:  
- Esse aqui é o nosso corpo de jurados. Ele é composto por: Claude Kenni,- Claude levantou-se – Ashton Anchors, Gyoro e Ururun, (são os dragões que ficam presos no corpo dele) – Ashton levantou-se – Ernest Raveide, - foi a vez de Ernest levantar-se – Bowman Jean, - o mesmo fez Bowman – Dias Flac, - esse não esboçou reação – e por último, Noel Chandler. – que sentado deu um aceno.  
Terminada as apresentações, Leon se retirou do palco e a música voltou a tocar. Ele foi ao camarim para organizar as garotas.  
- Meninas, agora é a vez de vocês! – disse animadamente – A ordem de entrada é essa: Chisato, Precis, Opera, Celine e Rena.  
- Só que tem um probleminha, - disse Chisato – a Opera ainda não voltou.  
- O quê?! – espantou-se Leon – Mas não podemos esperar por ela, o concurso já começou.  
- Ah, deixa ela ser a última. Assim não vai ter muitos problemas. – sugeriu Precis.  
- Tá bem! Fica combinado assim. – e caminhando em direção a saída, falou – Meninas em fila indiana, sigam-me! – e todas o seguiram.

De volta ao palco, Leon continuou com o concurso. Primeiro mandou que todas desfilassem pelo palco, vestidas com seus roupões. Os jurados ficaram bem atentos, não piscaram os olhos (O apresentador também fazia o mesmo!). Após a saída das concorrentes, um burburinho formou-se entre os jurados. Claude defendia a vitória de Rena. Ashton preferia Precis a qualquer outra candidata. Dias estava na dúvida por qual candidata deveria apoiar. Ernest não se manifestou, afinal sua namorada ainda estava desaparecida e isso o deixava um pouco preocupado. Para Bowman Celine era a melhor. Só Noel não tinha preferência, mantinha um olhar fixo em direção ao palco justamente na direção de Leon que estava de costas para os jurados. Acabado o burburinho, Leon voltou ao microfone e anunciou:  
- Com vocês a nossa 1ª candidata: Chisato Madison. – e Chisato subiu ao palco. Enquanto desfilava, Leon dizia suas características. No corpo de jurados muitos comentários surgiram:  
- Até que ela fica bem de biquíni. – comentou Dias.  
- Eu não acho, prefiro a Celine. – discordou Bowman.  
- Vamos parar de papo e prestar atenção ao desfile. – sugeriu Noel cansado desses comentários. Nesta hora já havia subido ao palco a 2ª candidata: Precis Neumann.  
Ashton delirou, a sua preferida estava linda de biquíni. Comentários maldosos surgiram deixando Ashton irritado. Noel continuava a olhar fixamente em direção a Leon, despertando a curiosidade de Bowman que começou a seguir seus passos (quer dizer, seus olhares!).  
No meio disso tudo ninguém viu Opera, bêbada, subir ao palco. Somente Precis percebeu e tentou tirá-la antes que fizesse um escândalo. Foi em vão. Opera relutou, fazendo um escândalo chamando assim a atenção de todos.  
- Opera! – exclamou Ernest.

Opera não dera atenção ao chamado do namorado e continuou dando o seu "showzinho". Precis e Chisato (que nesta hora já havia se metido na confusão) tentavam segurá-la, mas ela se desvencilhava com facilidade. Num ato insano, Opera desamarra seu roupão e fica nua na frente de todos. Foi uma zoeira total. Os jurados gritavam já ganhou (com exceção de Ernest e Noel), pulavam e assobiavam. Não agüentando, Ernest sobe ao palco e tenta tirar a força Opera de lá. Noel faz o mesmo com Leon, tapa seus olhos e o tira do palco. Leon, sem entender por quê, olha atentamente Noel e pergunta:  
- Por que você me tirou de lá?  
- Isso não é espetáculo para criança.  
- Pare de dizer isso! Eu não sou criança! – dando um empurrão em Noel. Noel retribui a "agressão" com um tenro abraço, interrompido por Bowman (ele seguiu seus passos) que viera avisar que já estava tudo calmo para recomeçar o concurso.  
Leon voltou ao palco, um pouco confuso com a "atenção" dada por Noel, dando continuidade ao concurso. No júri, Ernest mantinha Opera (devidamente vestida com o roupão) enlaçada em seus braços. Bowman cada vez mais encucado com as atitudes de Noel, desconfia que algo esteja rolando entre ele e Leon. No palco, Celine exibia suas formas e suas tatuagens de maga.  
Opera adormecera no colo de Ernest, bêbada como uma porca. Ele a olhava fixamente admirando sua beleza, nunca a vira mais bela. Seu corpo respondia ao olhar, com desejos, impulsos, e sem ao menos hesitar, levantou-se com Opera no colo e seguiu em direção ao camarim. Não despertou a atenção de ninguém. Inocentemente, Chisato e Precis foram ao camarim para pegarem algumas frutas. Chisato chegara na frente e ouvira sons, sons parecidos com gemidos de prazer. Curiosa abriu a porta e deparou-se com a cena: um casal "fazendo amor" sem se preocupar com o mundo alheio. Fechou a porta com cuidado e respirou fundo. Precis chegou e tentou abrir a porta, mas Chisato a impediu. Precis não entendeu, então Chisato contou a ela o que vira. Precis arregalou os olhos. Chisato pediu segredo e as duas voltaram.

O final do concurso chegou. As candidatas esperavam apreensivas o resultado. Opera havia sido desclassificada. Leon enrolava ao máximo para criar suspense. Após uma reunião com o júri, Leon subiu ao palco:

- Hamham... O nome da vencedora é... – e dando uma pausa para piorar o suspense – C... – Celine e Chisato se abraçaram – é Celine Jules.  
Celine pulou, gritou, fez tudo o que aquela ocasião pedia. Recebeu as congratulações de todas as meninas. Depois foi a vez de Leon.  
- Seu prêmio é uma noite de puro prazer, sem perturbações de ninguém, com quem você escolher.  
- Com quem eu quiser?  
- Sim, com quem você quiser.  
- Deixa eu ver...- olhando para todo o júri – O escolhido é Dias Flac.  
- Boa escolha, Celine. Por favor, dirija-se ao camarim, ele será seu ninho de amor.  
- Ops! – Chisato interrompeu – O camarim está ocupado.  
- Por quem? – indagou Celine. Chisato contou a ela o que havia visto pouco tempo atrás.  
- Pô! Eu venço o concurso e não ganho o prêmio! Isso não vale!  
- Calma, Celine! – Dias falou – Eu conheço um lugar super especial que você vai gostar.  
- Onde?  
Dias a levou ao lugar onde conhecera o amor, o paraíso dos amantes. Celine encantou-se com o local e eles tiveram a noite mais bela de todas. Celine caprichou nas fantasias e Dias nem quis saber se era noite ou dia, para ele o mundo poderia acabar agora que ele morreria feliz.

FIM.

_**N.A.:** O final não ficou muito coerente por que eu não tinha mais inspiração. Prometo caprichar na continuação, se tiver. Comentem, mande um e-mail dando sua opinião. . _


End file.
